


Ostatnia sprawa

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, F/M, M/M, czy rzuci Daneel, czy zostawi prace, dopowiedzcie sobie zakończenie, kto wie, miało wyjśc bardziej policyjnie, nie wiem czy to cockles, sério, wysżły feelsy, świątecznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jest także sequel pod tytułem <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6364000">"Ostatni obraz"</a></p></blockquote>





	Ostatnia sprawa

                Od blisko czterech lat pracowali razem. Biurko w biurko, ramię w ramię, piwo w piwo… czasem usta w usta..?  
Odbiegamy od tematu.  
Nowy York nigdy nie był bezpiecznym miejscem – o tym wiedział chyba każdy. Przeważnie policjanci „opiekujący się” gorszymi dzielnicami. W tym wypadku – Jensen i Misha.

  
Te cztery lata temu Misha jak zwykle stawił się w pracy na czas, przywitał ze wszystkimi… po czym zorientował się, że do jego stanowiska dostawiono nowe biurko.  
\- Jak rozumiem to jest komunikat, że mam nie jeść pączków? – Spytał, wychylając się zza przeszklonych drzwi i patrząc na rozbawioną ekipę. Felicia zgarnęła rudy kosmyk sprzed oczu i pokręciła głową.  
\- Dostajesz partnera.  
\- Aha, czyli do już nie jest komunikat tylko przypieczętowanie umowy pod tytułem „partner Mishy będzie zjadał połowę pączków wyżej wspomnianego”, tak?  
\- Dostajesz partnera, Collins. Zgadzasz się czy nie – wzruszył ramionami Speight i upił kawy, mrugając do niego. – Ale nie bój się, słyszałem, że całkiem niezły.  
\- Lepiej wracaj do Roba – cmoknął do niego na pożegnanie i zerknął na zegarek. – To kiedy się stawi? Skąd jest… jakiekolwiek informacje?  
Oczywiście, że żadnych nie dostał.

Ze swojego miejsca patrzył jak przychodzi Nowy. Blondasek, piegi, trochę kojarzył się ze spokojnym, słonecznym Kansas. Jak się okazało – właśnie stamtąd pochodził. I choć broń trzymał dobrze, to widać, że nieprzyzwyczajony.  
Misha, po oficjalnym zapoznaniu się, poinformował go, że tutaj, w Nowym Yorku, po broń sięga nawet dwunastolatek, a dorośli trzymają ją zaraz przy kondomach i fajkach.  
\- Ty też? – Jensen parsknął śmiechem, ustawiając kolejne rzeczy na swoim biurku.  
\- Nie palę – sarknął w odpowiedzi, a po chwili ciszy obaj bez specjalnego powodu zaczęli się śmiać. Mógł wyjść z nich całkiem niezły zespół.

Przez cały ten czas przeszli przez wszystkie fazy: kłótni, najlepszych przyjaciół, nieznajomych… kilka razy byli też zbyt zalani, by nawet kwestionować głupie zdania „nigdy nie całowałem się z facetem”. Po prostu to robili, a kolejnego ranka wracali na swoje stanowiska znowu jako najlepsi przyjaciele. Zdarzało się to rzadko. Może dlatego, że rzadko wychodzili na piwo, a może dlatego, że Jensen mieszkał spory kawałek poza Nowym Yorkiem, więc zazwyczaj starał się być trzeźwy, żeby prowadzić lub być w stanie zamówić taksówkę.  
Przez takie coś nie zauważył też tego, że Misha nigdy nie wychodził przed nim. Z pracy, z baru, ze spotkania z całą grupą z ich wydziału… nigdy. Jensen miał jednak tę wadę, że gdy nie podsunęło mu się czegoś pod zadarty nos, to tego nie widział.  
Nie zauważał też często tęsknych spojrzeń, gdy wychodził z biura.

Pewnego dnia po tygodniowym urlopie, który wziął sobie Jensen wrócił na swoje stanowisko i obok stojaka z długopisami postawił ramkę. Nic dziwnego, że było w niej zdjęcie. Misha mógłby sobie dać dłoń uciąć, że to oni albo ukochany samochód Jensena…  
I straciłby rękę. Zza szkła uśmiechała się zgrabna brunetka, błyskając równym rzędem zębów.  
\- Czyżbyś dał się wciągnąć w dzieci? – Spytał Misha, unosząc lekko jedną brew i ciągle wodząc spojrzeniem od zdjęcia do partnera. Jensen nie potrafił ukryć zaczerwienionych już końcówek uszu i nerwowego tiku przeczesywania włosów palcami.  
\- To jest Daneel. Ona… wprowadziła się do mnie. W sensie zgodziła się w końcu i… no. – Zaczął szybko układać papiery na biurku. Czemu się tak denerwował?  
\- Ładniutka. Szczęścia, buddy – powiedział cicho, klikając już coś w komputerze.  
W ciszy przerywanej tylko stukotem klawiszy oraz szelestem przeglądanych papierów żaden z nich nie zorientował się, że zaczął padać śnieg.

Był 22 grudnia, a Jensen… nie miął prezentu dla swojej dziewczyny. Musiał kupić coś wyjątkowego coś… TAKIEGO. Po prostu, żeby od razu się w tym zakochała i radośnie przyznała rację co do jego dobrego gustu, żeby pochwaliła czy może po prostu była szczęśliwa… I żeby przestała wspominać o tym, że powinien wycofać się z tak niebezpiecznej pracy. Tak, o tych incydentach w te święta mieli zapomnieć. Specjalnie, żeby coś kupić wyjechał wcześniej z domu, obleciał pięć różnych sklepów i nic nie kupił.  
Może potrzebował kogoś do pomocy?

Koło 20 skończyli przedświąteczną, papierkową robotę. Misha przeciągnął się mocno, ziewając zaraz i sięgając po sweter rzucony kilka godzin wcześniej na koniec biurka.  
\- Mish, robisz coś dzisiaj? Teraz? – Jensen okręcił się kilka razy na swoim krześle na kółkach i spojrzał w zaskoczone, niebieskie oczy. Nic dziwnego, że zaskoczone – po tym, jak w domu Jensena pojawiła się kobieta wychodzili na piwo… nie wychodzili. Po prostu nie wychodzili.  
Pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową i sam się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył wyszczerz Jensena.  
\- Tym lepiej, bo musisz pomóc i szukać prezentu.  
Dziesięć minut później jechali już do centrum handlowego.

\- Nie to, nie to, nie to, nie to… - wymieniał Jensen, patrząc na komplety bielizny. W końcu sięgnął po jeden z wieszaków. Mocno wykrojony, błękitny stanik z czarną koronką. Zmrużył lekko oczy, kręcąc głową i odwieszając go zaraz.  
\- Może zostaw bieliznę a kup jej… pozytywkę? Biżuterię? Kobiety zawsze lubią biżuterię – zaproponował Cas. Przez kolejną godzinę szukali czegoś z biżuterii. W końcu znaleźli: piękny, długi pierścionek w kształcie węża.  
Misha jednak zaoponował, gdy Jensen stwierdził, że to już koniec zakupów.  
\- Jeszcze coś słodkiego. Znam dobre miejsce – uśmiechnął się i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia z galerii. Brodzili w śniegu blisko dziesięć minut gdy doszli do małego placu z kilkoma, otwartymi jeszcze sklepikami.  
Idąc, rozmawiali na temat nowego roku i tego, czy Jensen zamierza zostać czy może w styczniu złożyć rezygnację.  
\- Ona naprawdę się przy tym upiera. Rozumiem ją: też nie chciałbym, żeby ważna mi osoba latała po najgorszych dzielnicach z bronią w dłoni lub przy skroni…  
\- Jednak minęły już cztery lata, gdy jesteś w tej pracy „z bronią w dłoni” i jeszcze ani razu przy skroni – wzruszył lekko ramionami Misha, choć spod czterech warstw owiniętego, wielkiego szalika ten ruch był słabo widoczny.  
Jensen pokiwał głową przyznając mu rację. Nie było jeszcze sytuacji, gdy coś aż tak zagrażało jego życiu. Albo on już tak tego nie widział? Chyba znowu zaczął coś mówić, ale nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi zatrzymał się. Misha stał kilka metrów za nim wpatrując się w wystawę zamkniętego o tej godzinie sklepiku.  
Mały sklep wciśnięty w szczelinę między dwoma większymi z jakże ciekawą nazwą „Castiel” najwidoczniej zachwycił Mishę.  
\- Co się tak przypatrujesz? – Spytał, wracając się do niego i obserwując jak jego przyjaciel jak dziecko przyciska nos do szyby i wpatruje się w głąb sklepu. Po chwili postukał w szybę palcem.  
\- Tam jest rekonstrukcja Van Gogha. I to „Gwiaździstej nocy” chyba nawet w podobnym rozmiarze – zmrużył oczy i chyba mocniej naparł na szybę, jakby chcąc przez nią przejść. – Szukałem takiego prezentu od dawna – dodał jeszcze, a Jensen uniósł lekko brwi. Nie zdążył zapytać komu miałby być ten prezent, bo Misha równie szybko – posyłając jeszcze tęskne spojrzenie wygaszonej futrynie – pociągnął go do już większego sklepu z czekoladą.  
Jensen miał więc obdarować swoją ukochaną pierścionkiem oraz mieszanką różnych owoców i orzechów w gorzkiej czekoladzie. Miał jedynie nikłą nadzieję, że Gen będzie na tyle domyślna, że gdy zobaczy pudełko z salonu jubilerskiego nie weźmie tego za oświadczyny.

Wigilia. Ich komisariat niby był czynny, a niby nie. Richard siedział na zmianę z Robem przy telefonie. Reszta miała wolne, chyba, że ktoś zadzwoniłby i wezwał do roboty – wtedy mieli rzucić robienie potraw i ostatnie chowanie prezentów pod choinkę na rzecz pracy.  
Była już dwudziesta, gdy Jensen wpadł na komisariat wziąć kilka rzeczy – w tym prawo jazdy, bez którego poruszał się przez dwa dni. Jak mógł zapomnieć o takim dokumencie?!  
Przywitał się szybko z Richardem, życząc mu wesołych świąt. Ruszył do swojego stanowiska i stanowisko obok siedział nikt inny jak Misha.  
\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz, Mish? Święta są – uśmiechnął się lekko, szybko przeszukując szafki i wsuwając sobie znalezione dokumenty do kieszeni.  
\- Ja… zapomniałem o kilku dokumentach. Niedługo będę się zbierał. – Collins, z niemałym smutkiem, patrzył jak Jensen połyka haczyk. W końcu nie zauważył całego kubka niedawno zrobionej herbaty, sterty książek i poduszki na kolanach Mishy.

Pół godziny później zadzwonił do Richarda z prośbą by zaznaczył coś w jego dokumentach, bo przez zabieganie wokół świąt zupełnie o tym zapomniał… Wiedziony dziwnym przeczuciem zapytał się, czy Misha nadal siedzi przy biurku.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź przerwana ciamkaniem, gdy policjant przesuwał sobie lizaka z jednego policzka do drugiego. – Misha siedzi zawsze do blisko 22, czasem 24.  
\- Czemu? Przecież nie ma wpisanych takich godzin. Zgłoszeń też nie ma i…  
\- Nie ma też z kim spędzić świąt – powiedział ciszej Speight i westchnął podnosząc się z miejsca. Odłożył na chwilę komórkę i spytał kolegę do której zostaje. Dostając odpowiedź, jaką się spodziewał podziękował za zajęcie jego miejsca i nałożył kurtkę. Wrócił do rozmowy z kolegą dopiero na zewnątrz. – Spójrz, Misha lubi tę pracę i też stara się być na komisariacie, gdyby ktokolwiek z nas czegoś potrzebował. Podejrzewam, że gdyby jakikolwiek człowiek przyszedł na komisariat, to Misha by mu pomógł i to bez pytania o przyczyny.  
\- Ale mówił o prezencie – Jensen poczuł jak żołądek ściska mu się boleśnie z wyrzutów sumienia. Znał go cztery lata i… i nic nie wiedział? – O obrazie, który chciał kupić, ale sklep był zamknięty i…  
\- Każdego roku od października zbiera wszystkie premie, żeby załatwić sobie do mieszkania kolejną rekonstrukcję. Picasso, Monet, da Vinci, van Gogh… chce też mieć jakąś radość z tych świąt.  
\- Dzięki… to… wesołych świąt, Richard.  
\- Tobie też, Ackles.

30 grudnia nie przedstawiał się Jensenowi już świątecznie: Daneel tak jak wcześniej wspominała pojechała świętować Nowy Rok ze swoimi znajomymi w innym mieście. W przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni dyskutowali nadal o zmianie pracy. I Jensen… Jensen się zgodził. Powiedział, że już w nowym roku, w styczniu weźmie ostatnią sprawę i powie szefowi, że odchodzi.  
Teraz, siedząc w dresach na kanapie nie potrafił wyzbyć się okropnego uczucia, że zawiódł przyjaciela. Czy w ogóle mógł o nim myśleć jak o przyjacielu, jeśli nie wiedział o tym, że mieszka sam?  
Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak Misha sam siada przy stole, sam ubiera choinkę czy sam nuci kolędy leżąc najedzony na kanapie. Żadnych przyjaciół, rodziny, sąsiadów..?  
Poza tym, to, że spędzał tak… już tyle lat? Z tonu głosu Richarda jasno wynikało, że Misha zawsze wychodzi późno po godzinach. Pewnie nie bierze nawet nadgodzin…

Dopiero wieczorem się na to zdobył: ruszył się z domu, jadąc od razu w stronę centrum. Później do komisariatu, gdzie tym razem nikogo nie było. Najwidoczniej w pogodę taką jak ta – ulewa z dodatkiem rozpuszczonego przez deszcz śniegu – nawet Mishy nie chciało się wychodzić z domu. Jensen wykonał kilka telefonów i z włączonym GPSem zaczął krążyć po ulicach Nowego Yorku.  
Godzinę zajęło mu odnalezienie właściwego bloku. Ku jego zadowoleniu w drzwiach minął się z jakąś kobietą, dzięki czemu szybko znalazł się na ciepłej klatce schodowej. Poszedł trzy piętra w górę i zapukał do drzwi.  
Po kilku szybkich uderzeniach serca drzwi zostały otwarte. Misha w za długich dresach i koszulce z logiem Batmana patrzył się na niego zaskoczony. Rozczochrane bardziej niż zwykle włosy wyglądały tak, jakby dopiero podniósł się z łóżka.  
\- Jensen?  
\- Spóźnione wesołych świąt – uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do malutkiego przedsionka i podając mu opakowany na szybko w szary papier obraz. Misha zrobił wielkie oczy i szybko rozpakował prezent, wpatrując się znowu w rekonstrukcję van Gogha.  
\- To… ja… nie mam nic dla ciebie – zmarszczył od razu brwi, ale po chwili nie miał nic do gadania, bo został niemalże schowany w niedźwiedzim uścisku, jaki zafundował mu przyjaciel.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Możesz mieć na przykład wolną kanapę na noc – uśmiechnął się, gdy ten od razu pokiwał głową.  
\- Zrobię grzańca. Rozgość się – powiedział, znikając w kuchni. Jensen zdjął w końcu kurtkę i szalik rozglądając się po małym mieszkanku. Salon zajmowały głównie obrazy. Oprócz okien i zawieszonego telewizora każdą ścianę zajmowały obrazy. Nie widział nigdzie powieszonych skarpet czy światełek. Dopiero po chwili zauważył ułożone w stosiku książki z pluszową gwiazdą na samej górze. Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, siadając na kanapie i zaraz dostając kubek z cudownie pachnącą zawartością.  
Misha usiadł obok niego i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. Daneel nie będzie zła?  
\- Pojechała do znajomych, nie martw się. Poza tym… czy jest coś złego w tym, że chcę dotrzymać towarzystwa przyjacielowi? – Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak niebieskie oczy znowu pojaśniały.  
\- Nie, nie sądzę, by było to czymś karalnym.  
\- W końcu na tym się znamy – dodał i obaj parsknęli śmiechem.

Zbliżała się pierwsza. W telewizji leciała jakaś komedia, z której co raz coś Mishy umykało, bo zaczynał przysypiać.  
\- Mish? – Odpowiedziało mu niemrawe mruknięcie. – Ja… zrezygnuję z pracy. Dla Daneel…  
\- Twoja wola, Jensen – mruknął policjant i westchnął cicho, poprawiając się w siadzie.  
\- Ale nadal będziemy się widywać, co? Potrzebujesz mnie chyba doinformować w sprawach sztuki i literatury, bo czuję się głupio nie znając wszystkich dzieł, które widzę. – Krótka pauza. - Dobra… nie znam połowy. Albo i więcej…  
Kolejne pół godziny Misha cichym, sennym głosem wskazywał na kolejne obrazy i tłumaczył czyje, z którego roku i co przedstawia. Odwracając się, oparł się już głową o ramię Jensena, a plecy mimowolnie przycisnął do ciepłego torsu policjanta.  
Gdzieś po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach Jensen nic już nie rozumiał. Misha mamrotał coś cicho, w końcu odwracając głowę i wciskając nos w zgięcie szyi Acklesa. Odetchnął głęboko, rozluźniając się. Jensen wygimnastykował się, by nie budząc przyjaciela wyłączyć telewizor i nakryć ich kocem. Ułożył się na tyle wygodnie, by nadal go nie obudzić, ale rękę mieć jakoś normalnie. Jakoś tak, by spokojnie można było powiedzieć „no homo”.  
W ciągu nocy jednak objął opiekuńczo ciepłe ciało przy nim nie zwracając uwagi, że nie są to delikatne krągłości, wydatny biust czy smukłe palce. Misha wydawał się równie dobrze pasować do jego ciała, jak Daneel.

5 stycznia Jensen podrzucił swoją odznakę i skinął głową na Mishę.  
\- Ostatni raz, partnerze?  
\- Ostatni raz, partnerze – przytaknął  Mish i schował własną odznakę do kieszeni.  
Miała to być jedna, ostatnia już sprawa, wezwanie do działania, czy po prostu dzień pracy…

Później była kolejna „ostatnia” sprawa, którą Jensen po prostu musiał się zająć.

Przy piątej „ostatniej” sprawie Felicia niechcący usunęła z komputera komisariatu wszystkie wpisy dotyczące odejścia z pracy niejakiego Jensena Acklesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Jest także sequel pod tytułem ["Ostatni obraz"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6364000)


End file.
